A la Luz de la Luna
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: A Maka nunca le gustaron mucho las noches de fiesta... pero tal vez Soul pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión. One-Shot/Drabble SoulxMaka


**Hola gente !!**

**pues vaya... realmente, estoy muy feliz...**

**12 fics n un dia !! este día s historico !! XD y con el mio van 13 (si s q nadie acutalizó a ultimo momento)**

**pues aki les dejo este... Drabble ?... (no c si s lo suficientemente corto para entrar n la categoria d drabble)**

**c me ocurrió hoy mientras estaba aburrida n clases XD**

**como todos saben, Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A la Luz de la Luna**

Intentaba calmar los latidos de su desenfrenado corazón mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello y su vestido, rogando al cielo para que nadie haya notado su ausencia durante esas últimas dos horas.

Una vez se aseguró de estar completamente presentable al ver su reflejo en una de las ventanas, suspiró y dio media vuelta, encarando a los jóvenes que continuaban divirtiéndose en aquella fiesta.

Afortunadamente, ninguno pareció haber notado algún cambio, ya que seguían felices en su mundo. Eso suponía un gran alivio para la joven.

Pero aún así no podía hacer desaparecer por completo el rubor de sus mejillas, por lo que permanecía en un rincón, lejos de la multitud.

Se sirvió una _Death-Cola_ antes de suspirar pesadamente y observar el lugar con más detenimiento.

Aún no comprendía cómo había terminado allí… o más bien, como había permitido que Soul la convenciera tan fácilmente de ir a aquella fiesta.

Normalmente hubiera descartado la idea de inmediato, ya que acababan de terminar con una muy dura misión y estaba cansada, además de que se encontraban en _Inglaterra_, lugar que ella no conocía pero él sí, y eso no le agradaba mucho.

Pero al final, terminó convenciéndola, asegurándole que el chico que los invitó a la fiesta era uno de sus mejores amigos…

Ahora se arrepentía de haberse dejado engañar así, ya que no conocía a nadie y ese tipo de fiestas no eran de su agrado.

La enorme mansión estaba a oscuras, a excepción de las luces de colores que eran proyectadas en la pista de baile por la bola de espejos que colgaba del centro, iluminando escasamente a los muchachos que bailaban al ritmo de la agitada música, habían muchas bebidas alcohólicas y otras sustancias _extrañas_, de las cuales se mantendría alejada a toda costa, sospechando de lo que se trataba.

Una de las cosas que la perturbaban era el hecho de que Soul ya esté familiarizado con _ese _tipo de fiestas. Nunca antes lo había visto consumir nada más fuerte que alguna bebida alcohólica, y esperaba poder salir con él lo antes posible antes de que comenzaran a ofrecer drogas más fuertes.

Lo buscó con la mirada para salir cuanto antes y regresar a Death City, pero desistió de su idea de inmediato, después de todo, aún no sabía que decirle. Ella no había terminado de tranquilizarse, su corazón continuaba latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordarlo. No le estaba sirviendo de mucho recordar _eso_.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, para luego voltear y encontrarse con unos ojos rubí que la miraban fijamente, mientras que su boca se mantenía como siempre en una sonrisa torcida tan propia de él.

_No parece que te estés divirtiendo_ habló el albino.

_Que perceptivo_ le respondió sarcástica, desviando su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

_¿Y ahora porque te molestas?_ preguntó extrañado y con un ligero tono de fastidio en su voz.

_Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas como _éstas__ le respondió mirando desconfiadamente a unos muchachos que vertían extraños polvos en sus bebidas.

_Descuida, ya se está poniendo aburrido, asique pronto nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo?_ intentó animarla, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de chico _cool,_ antes de servirse en una copa una mezcla de bebidas alcohólicas.

Maka lo miraba no muy contenta. No quería tener que soportarlo todo el camino hablando incoherencias. Ya sabía cómo se ponía Soul cuando tomaba, y no era nada agradable.

Solo lo había visto ebrio una vez y tuvo que llevárselo arrastrando de camino a casa, y durante todo el trayecto, solo habían salido balbuceos incoherentes de la boca del albino… además del olor a alcohol.

_Soul… no bebas más de la cuenta, recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez_ le recordó con un tono de desaprobación.

_Ya lo sé. Casi no he tomado nada… y no sabes lo sediento que quedé después de…_ las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca en cuanto se vio obligado a esquivar un Maka-chop, para luego volver a verla con una sonrisa divertida y expresión burlona al haber logrado su objetivo.

Maka estaba roja a más no poder, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos fijos en el piso.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al saber la causa de su sonrojo. Siempre le había parecido linda cuando se enojaba.

No se percataron de que el ambiente de la fiesta había cambiado hasta que una muchacha le entregó una pequeña cajita de cartón a Maka, quien la siguió con la mirada y comprobó que repartía la misma cosa a todo el mundo.

_¿Qué es?_ preguntó confundida.

_Mmm… déjame ver…_ murmuró Soul muy cerca del oído de la joven, mientras que con una mano tomaba la cajita para verla más detenidamente. _son condones_ afirmó al reconocer el producto _lástima, nos hubiera sido útil hace quince minutos…_ reclamó por lo bajo antes de lanzarle una mirada cómplice junto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Pero por más que la música opacaba los otros sonidos, la rubia pudo oírlo perfectamente, de manera que un sonrojo inminente invadió sus mejillas, recordando lo sucedido momentos antes en una de las pequeñas habitaciones de aquel lugar, a la luz de la luna…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno... ese es el resultado d unas aburridas clases d... creo q ya sabran d q...**

**tambien creo q dejé muy claro lo q estuvieron haciendo esos dos durante las ultimas horas XD**

**Ahora tengo un dilema... para mi proxima actualizacion... cual quieren q suba: Diamante Sangriento o Pacto con el demonio ? XD**

**reviews onegai !!**


End file.
